The King in White
by Findel
Summary: It has been a hundred and fifty years since the slayers group parted. In the outerworld a man known as The King in White reigns over a prosperous town. What happens when a certain redheaded bandit killer shows up and brings chaos to his land?
1. Doldrums

**The King in White**

**Prologue**

**Doldrums**

* * *

Somebody shoot my muse it's running amuck. Well, I've been reading a few fanfics that deal with the slayers (mainly Lina and Zel) living way past normal human lifespans. It has spawned a want to play with the idea as well. Here is my attempt.

* * *

He sat at his work bench and slowly place another gear into the machine. This is what his life had turned to, this was one of the few things he still enjoyed doing. He looked at the simple music box he had been working on for days and let a small smile play at his face. It was only here in his workroom that he felt truly at peace, only here could he feel at rest. What had it been a hundred, a hundred and fifty years since he had last seen anyone from the old group. "I guess time has a way of passing you by," he said lowly as he picked up another small tool.

His rough hands went about their task with the greatest of agility and grace. His fingers, fingers that had once been used for illegal acts, now turned to a life of creation and craft. He pulled a small, glowing gem from its pouch and placed it into the music box as its power source. Once the gem was connected he placed the wood base board over the bottom and flipped the box over. He opened the top of the box to have a figure of a woman begin to dance to the music that played. The woman was slender and pale as any small statue would be, but this statue had one attribute that made it different. Its hair was a bright and fiery red that stood out from the rest of the figure to anyone that saw it. "Do you prefer red-heads or do you just like the color red," came a feminine voice from behind him.

He turned his head slightly to see that she had found him. Her name was Shaya and she was to closest thing to a companion he had. She stood at his height with long, wavy red hair that was held back by a white and gold headband. Her skin was slightly tanned but very fair. Her green eyes looked at him with interest as she stood in the doorway. She was dressed in what looked like a white priestess robe that hung off of her shoulders and stop just before dragging the floor. The robe was accentuated by an ornate pattern of gold thread that had been woven into the shoulder and went down the center of the robe. The final aspect to Shaya was the pointed ears that appeared on either side of her head signifying that there was some elfin blood in her. Shaya entered the room before stopping next to him. She looked down at the music box before saying, "Another red-head. I'm starting to think you picked me because of the color of my hair more than anything."

He smiled, a sad one, but a smile nonetheless as he looked down at his creation. He shut the lid before saying, "Red brings back some good memories that is all."

He stood from his seat before walking to the closest window. He looked down from his tower perch that was on top of a mountain. Down into the village that he now watched over. He frowned as he saw the village preparing for a festival. It was then that Shaya spoke up, "The governor request that you come to the harvest festival. He says it will give a whole new meaning to the villages traditional festival."

He turned and looked at Shaya; his sapphire eyes narrowing slightly before he replied, "Haven't I told them they should try to get along without me. I'm not their ruler, I don't want to be their ruler and yet I'm constantly doing the rulers work."

Shaya smiled as she looked at her master and long time companion. She knew the man just wanted to be left to his solitude but was constantly pulled into the lives of the villagers. She knew it was good for him to go to the festival. 'It keeps him attached to reality a bit longer,' she thought.

The man standing in front of Shaya was old, no one knew how old, but he predated the existence of even herself she was sure. And, the only way anyone knew was the air about him. He looked young, he did not look a day over twenty-five, but if you watched and listened you could see the mannerisms of a man that had seen a lot of the world. The other part that was different about him was his appearance. The villagers had never seen his face and it was the topic of wild stories, but Shaya knew the secret. The man before her was a chimera; a creature made out of different pieces of other creatures. His skin was blue with stones embedded in it, he hair was like that of silver wire, and his eyes were the eyes of a demon that hid behind blue sapphire stone. The man's true name was Zelgadis Greywords but the villagers had long since named him, 'The King in White,' for the outfit he wore when he traveled outside his tower. "So when must I make my appearance," he asked as his eyes did not stray from the village.

'Well, it's not really a village anymore,' he thought to himself.

It was true though to Zelgadis it would always be the village it had grown into a large city that was prospering each day. Under his watchful eye the city had grown into a boomtown of wealth and prosperity. He was its protector and advisor even though he had never wanted the job in the first place. "Tomorrow afternoon at sunset when the true festival begins," Shaya responded as she looked down on the town as well.

Shaya looked at Zelgadis before asking, "Why don't you want to be a part of their lives? Most of the town sees you as the reason the town does so well."

Zelgadis looked away before saying, "Once you've lived long enough you'll know the answer to that question."

"I guess I should go get your robes ready. The people will want to see the King in White looking his best," Shaya replied before walking out of the room.

Zelgadis watched her go as he thought, 'You would understand if you have lived long enough to see people grow old and die while you do not change. You're a elf Shaya and you are beginning to experience that. But, even you will wither one day, and I will have to be the one to give you a proper resting place...at least you will last long than a human.'

Zelgadis looked back at the town and could not help but smirk bitterly. 'I built this tower in the middle of nowhere to be alone...I had had enough of watching the world change while I didn't. But, the founders of the village decided to build in this area. I can still remember when they first sent a team of men to explore...I thing I over reacted a bit.'

Zelgadis recalled launching the time out of the tower with a bomdi wind. 'Nonetheless they came back to try and take me on. Again, I knocked them out of the tower, but the lead founder had enough sense to talk. And, from that day on I became the King in White.'

He turned back to his music box. Zelgadis ran a rough finger over the woman as he thought back to someone he had not heard about in ages, 'Where have you gone wild one? Where has the bandit killer disappeared to? If only you would show up her...I'm sure it would provide me with some entertainment. The stories forgot to say that another price of immortality is extreme boredom.'

Zelgadis shut the top to the music box and turned to head to his bed chamber. He felt like a nap and knew he would need his rest to properly deal with the public appearance he was about to make. 'Goodnight my fiery one...if nothing else we will meet in the world of dreams.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Melarine

**The King in White**

**Chapter: 1**

**Melarine**

* * *

Another chapter and enter Lina.

* * *

She walked down the road as the sun slowly headed towards its noon position. She smiled as she continued to travel with not a care in her mind. Her fiery, red hair flowed behind her in the breeze. The red mane was wild and free like its owner as there was no attempt to tame it with ribbon or bow. The only boundary was the simple black headband that kept the hair from her eyes. Her red eyes looked ahead as she spotted a town. 'Good, just in time for lunch,' she thought as she continued towards the town.

After about twenty minutes of walking she walked over the last hill and came to the beginning of paved road. She herself was a sight to behold as she walked onto the streets of the town that she now knew as Melarine from the sign. She wore somewhat baggy garnet shirt that came down to her waist before being tucked into a pair of black leggings. The leggings ended where a pair of older and worn boots began. Her hands were covered by white gloves and she had a black cloak on her back and shoulders. She had long discarded the bejeweled shoulder pads of her youth in exchange for traveling lighter. She was the one and only Lina Inverse. The once called bandit killer had continued to adventure even after all of her friends had died or seemed lost to the sands of time. At first she tried settling down and living the rest of her life in peace. That did not work out because someone would always show up looking to attack her or learn from her. 'I don't plan on teaching anyone what I know. This curse will stay with me,' she thought as she looked at the town.

After a while her wanderlust made her move on and she began to travel again. At first she had picked up companions and tried to start all over again, but it never seemed to get any easier when she had to leave them. She had learned her lesson from the first group and never truly became attached with any of her traveling companions after them but at the same time she could not keep at a far distance either. 'Maybe I should have taken some lessons from Zel before he up and disappeared.'

It was true the chimera had disappeared to look for his cure but Lina had kept hold to hope that he would return. Well, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and now Lina was not sure how long it had been since he had left. 'If he found his cure than he is more than likely dead but if he is still a chimera then he would be almost or completely immortal,' she thought as she began to walk further into town.

As she entered the town she was stopped by a voice, "Traveler please hold!"

Lina turned around as she was met with a group of figures in armor. The armor was very eloquent and looked to be made out of orihalcon. The armor was pure white white gold runes carved into it for added strength. 'Whoever crafted the armor for the town guard knows their stuff,' Lina thought as they stopped before the leader said, "Please visit town hall to become acquainted with the laws of Melarine."

Lina looked at the men in armor before saying, "Alright I'll humor you."

The leader nodded before replying, "Good. May the King in White smile upon you."

Lina cocked her head at the saying. It seemed odd that this town; the only one for miles, would have a king. 'Maybe it is a religious figure...though I've not heard of a King in White in all my travels,' she thought as she headed to the center of town.

After looking around for a second Lina found the city hall and entered. Behind the main desk sat two old men that looked like carbon copies of the other. But looked to be about in their sixties to seventies with long white breads and white hair. They both looked up at the same time and asked in unison, "Can we help you?"

Lina looked at them for a second before asking, "Who do I see about learning the laws...the guards would not live me alone until I came here."

The man on the left spoke up, "Welcome good traveler. My name is Baris, and this is my brother Manir."

"How do you do," Manir replied.

"Both of us can help you with the laws. The laws were put in place when this town was first founded," Baris began.

"The head founders found a spot of land where they could settle," Manir picked up.

"But, there was a tower high on the mountain that already existed. The founders thought it must be a relic and that treasures were to abound," Baris began again.

"Wait a minute!" Lina shouted almost wanting to pull out her hair because of how each brother did not miss a beat in the switch off of the explanation before saying, "What does this have to do with the laws?"

"Everything," they both answered.

Lina huffed before glaring at the two and saying, "This had better be worth my time I'm hungry and I want to eat!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so," Manir offered.

Baris nodded and continued, "It is time for government workers to take a lunch. Why don't you..."

"Come eat with us," Manir finished his brother's sentence.

Lina looked at both of the men and felt the want to scream but who was she to turn down food?

* * *

Many plates later Lina leaned back in her chair before looking at the two men and saying, "Could we try this again but make it the fast version?"

"Well, as we were saying the founders went to explore the tower," Baris began.

"But, it was not abandoned as they first thought," Manir finished.

Lina smacked herself in the face as she felt her want to fireball them rise. 'Why can't one of them just talk and the other keep quiet,' she asked herself.

"The tower was the home of a powerful wizard," Manir began again.

"And, after continuous fights the wizard and the founders came to an agreement," Baris continued.

Lina perked up at the idea of a wizard and asked, "How long ago was this?"

"Longer than we have been alive," Manir answered.

"But, not to worry the King in White is always with us," Baris added.

"There it is again...who is this king in white," Lina asked bewildered by this figure.

"Oh, the king in white is the wizard that lives in the tower," Baris answered.

"No one knows how old he is but he is a great master of magic. He also made the laws for the town," Manir supplied.

"Now the main ones that you need to worry about are: No offensive magic is to be used in town," Baris read from the list.

"Violence is only allowed in self-defense of oneself and one's property," Manir added.

"And, no stealing, other than that I don't think you will have to worry yourself," Baris ended the rules.

"Any questions," Manir asked.

Lina sighed as she felt the headache that was growing in her skull from how these men talked. She was about to give them a piece of her mind when she heard multiple voice say, "It's Lady Shaya!"

Lina looked outside and many moved to get a better view. As the young woman in a priest robe walked down the street. She walked to town square before stepping up onto the stage. By this time many were filling into the square and Lina had been pulled along by Manir and Baris. As she looked at the girl she could tell that she was and elf or was related to one. The priestess hair waved in the breeze with a life of its own as it looked like fire dancing in the air. Lina leaned over to another villager and asked, "Who is she?"

"She is Lady Shaya. She is the consort of the King in White and his envoy and voice," the villager replied before turning back around.

Shaya stood before the crowd before placing her hands in the air to silence them. "Hear me, Melarine. The King in White has agreed to the governor's request and will be present at the harvest festival."

There was a loud cheer as the crowd was happy to hear that the man they looked so highly upon chose to grace them with his visage. After the announcement Shaya departed from the stage and began to move back towards the road that headed towards the tower. Lina saw an opportunity and made quick to follow the elf. After Lina cleared the crowd she ran to catch up. After a moment she began walking next to Shaya and said, "May I speak with you?"

Shaya was about to turn her down when she looked to her side. Shaya stopped dead in her tracks at the woman walking next to her. She was slender and somewhat pale but the made thing that stood out was the brilliant red hair that rivaled her own. 'Red brings back good memories,' Shaya thought before saying, "You're not from the village."

"Nope," Lina replied before asking again, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course," Shaya smiled before leading them towards a cafe.

* * *

Lina sat across from the girl name Shaya at a small cafe. She waited until asked, "What do you want to speak about?"

"The king in white...how old is he," Lina asked.

Shaya thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure but he is old than me and I am about to turn seventy. Why do you ask?"

Lina shrugged before replying, "I'm a traveling mage and whenever I hear about wizards and the like I get interested. Especially if they are as old as this one is said to be. I'm interested in asking him some question but didn't know how to go about it."

Shaya smiled before saying, "The master might be pleased to hear one of his art is around. I'll let him know but the best time would be during the festival tomorrow. I would advise that you stay for a few days."

Lina nodded before saying, "I planned on it. I haven't relaxed for a while."

"May I ask your name so I can tell the master who is interested in an audience with him," Shaya asked.

Lina frowned as she thought about this. She had stopped giving her name out years ago and went about using fake names. 'I don't want to give out my name but that is what will like get his attention...wait,' Lina remembered something and wrote it down on a piece of napkin.

Shaya watched confused as the woman wrote something on a napkin and then folded it before handing it to her. "My name is a bit of a sensitive matter. But, if your master has heard of me then what I have written down will clue him in."

Shaya nodded before standing and taking the note, "If you will excuse me I must be getting back," before turning and continuing towards the tower.

Lina on the other hand stood and when to find an inn room.

* * *

Lina had found a nice inn room for a reasonable price. It was getting late and Lina had just finished changing into her pajamas when she looked at herself in the mirror. Now that the baggy shirt was gone one could notice that Lina had shaped up a little in her years of living. 'It finally happened...I was finally able to find a way to age my body even if I won't age without the spell,' she thought.

Lina was still slender and still looked a bit like a child but she had grown some. With the help of a spell she had found fifty years ago she was able to age her body somewhat. Her face looked the same as did her in general build, but the main thing that made her happy is her chest became shapelier. She looked into the mirror before sighing and saying, "Doesn't make much difference if there is no one that I care for..."

She sat on her bed and fought away the emotions that were coming. She had traveled so long and so far to try and forget the things she had lost but they always had a way of coming back. 'I wonder...if you are as old as they say to are...how have you dealt with this, how have you come to terms with you extended life oh king in white?'

Lina laid down on the bed before thinking of the message she had sent, 'And, to think I used to get so mad when anyone said that poem.'

* * *

Zelgadis looked down at the napkin in his hand. Shaya had come back and was carrying a napkin as if it was the most important thing on earth. After a small talk he had discovered that a mage had asked about him and want to meet him in private for a one on one. 'Probably some upstart wanting to learn my ways,' he had thought until he had read the message.

He knew the poem well and once he had read it his heart began to pound for the first time in a long while. Hope flowed into him as he could not help but think, 'Maybe.'

He looked down at the napkin again before saying, "Are we destined to meet again, oh wild one?"

On the napkin a simple message was written, "Little girl, Little breast, Scares a dragon from its nest."

He tucked the napkin in his pocket before thinking, 'I wonder how much she has changed...but wait...do I dare go to her after so long. I should see into her mind before revealing who I am...I shouldn't get my hopes up just yet.'

And, so the king in white stood looking out to his town as he prepared himself for another acting job. But, this time he did not have just the townsfolk to fool; he also had to fool the one person he had once called friend.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. The Harvest Moon

**The King in White**

**Chapter: 2**

**The Harvest Moon**

* * *

Another chapter up and we begin character interactions.

* * *

He looked out over the hills as the sun began to sink in the western sky. He sighed as he knew what was coming. Another show he would have to put on for the townsfolk. 'This time though I will have to act for Lina as well. I don't know if I can fool her...hopefully she won't do anything rash,' he thought as he pulled on the pure white gloves.

Zelgadis' normal outfit of gray was gone and replaced by a shirt and pants of pure white. His brown boots had been replace with white shoes as well. He finished pulling the short, white gloves onto his hands to hide his skin. After Zelgadis had finished with the gloves his attention was caught by Shaya's voice saying, "Now for the finishing touches."

Zelgadis held his left arm back as Shaya pulled his arm through the sleeve of his robe. After the first sleeve was on Shaya pulled Zelgadis' right arm through the right sleeve of the robe. After finishing Shaya came around to the front before she began to button up the robe. As Shaya worked her way down she felt that gloved hand make its way through her hair. She sighed as she looked back up at Zelgadis before saying, "Stop before you start something you regret."

Zelgadis looked down at Shaya before saying, "Sorry...old habit of mine."

Shaya stood back up and looked into Zelgadis' eyes before replying, "I know...but I'm no longer the little girl you took in all those years ago. I react differently to those little touches now."

Zelgadis looked at Shaya before turning his head and saying, "Shall we continue...my cloak please."

Shaya nodded before retrieving the cloak and standing behind Zelgadis. She stood on her toes to reach over his shoulders before Zelgadis grabbed the ties of the cloak. Zelgadis waited until Shaya brought him the ruby clasp that he used to hold the cloak in place. It was the only item from his old outfit that he continued to wear. He was not sure why; maybe as a reminder of his old life, or maybe a clue to anyone that could figure out his true identity. 'Either way it doesn't matter. Remembering the past is something I try not to do, and there was no one here that would've known of my true self,' Zelgadis thought as he pulled the hood of the cloak over his head.

"Now for the last item," Shaya replied as she brought a wooden box to Zelgadis.

Zelgadis opened the lid to be met with the pure, ivory mask that he wore when he made a trip outside of the tower. Zelgadis picked up the mask before turning in his hands and looking at the smooth interior of the mask. He moved the mask to his face before the magic on the mask took hold and stuck to his face. Zelgadis looked at Shaya through the eye holes and said in a deeper voice, "Well, our public is waiting."

Shaya nodded as she could not help but notice the change that would come over Zelgadis when he put on the mask. The mask had been enchanted to projects Zelgadis' voice though there was no hole for the mouth. Also, the mask changed Zelgadis' voice from the tenor that it normally was to a deeper baritone to complete his disguise. But, neither of these aspects where what Shaya noticed. It was the change in attitude that came over her master after the mask had been put in place. He seemed to become more social and accepted his role as a father figure for the village. 'As if there were two different people that only changed once the mask came into play,' Shaya thought before saying, "Then shall we go?"

Zelgadis, or as he was known now, the king in white nodded as he opened his hand and an ornate staff appeared. The staff was made of pure gold with a giant pearl set in the middle of a spider-like web at the top. It completed his look as everything on him was gold or white. The robe that he wore was pure white with gold thread beginning at the sleeves and coming up his shoulders before going down the center in two lines that twisted and curled like vines in nature. He began to walk forward with Shaya at his side as he thought, 'Now to true show begins...if Lina figures me out I just hope she waits until later to say my name.'

* * *

Lina sat at a outdoor cafe near the center of town as she waited for the main attraction to make his appearance. The harvest festival looked fun but she had seen her fair share of festivals and the idea itself was dwarfed by the idea of meeting the king in white. The idea of a magic user as old as she was made her want to know how they had achieved the feat of extended life, 'And, if they did it willingly or not,' she thought before taking a sip from her coffee that she had been nursing for over thirty minutes.

Lina set the mug down before looking at the people as they continued in their festival. There were booths lining the streets with different thing from produce to games that could be played to win prizes. The main thing that had caught Lina's eye were the same dolls of a man in pure white holding a staff. 'I would guess that would be him...kind of interesting that they have this much admiration for him,' Lina thought as she could remember that she would be admired and then hated all at the same time.

Lina looked back to her mug and was about to take another drink when she heard a child's voice shout, "There he is!"

Lina stood and turned quickly to see Shaya and a tall man coming down the road to the square. All of the townspeople stopped what they were doing and turned to watch as he made his way pass them. Each person would bow as the man passed and then watch as he continued on his way. He passed by and Lina was finally able to a good look at the man. He was dressed head to toe in white. His frame looked to be somewhat lanky and in general slender in build. As she was looking him over she looked up as she felt she was being watched. Lina's eyes locked onto his and she could not help but linger. Behind the ivory mask that blocked out all eyes where these sapphire gems that looked back at her. His eyes seemed to gleam in the setting sun as he looked her over before moving on down the line. Lina smirked as she watched his back. From the look in his eyes she could tell that he was watching her. 'So you can tell I'm different. I guess I should have expected that,' Lina thought as she began to follow him towards the center.

He made his way to the stage that had been set up for the festival before ascending the stairs at the side. He stopped in front of a middle aged man that smile at the king in white's arrival. It seemed that they talked for a moment before the king in white turned and spoke to the crowd, "Good evening, today on this day of celebration we give thanks for the bountiful harvest our farmers have brought in. We give thanks for a good year from the earth. And, on this night we rekindle the original deal struck between the founders and myself years ago. Let the celebration begin!"

The crowd cheered as the king in white lifted his staff in the air and white energy shot out in multiple directions. Each bit of energy lit a different street lamp before five shots launched into the sky and exploded into a shower of white light like a fireworks finale. Lina watched as the sparks came down and she could not help but smile like a little kid at the display. After a moment she looked back at the stage to see the middle-age step forward and say, "Now is the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Gentlemen you have a chance to win a dance with Lady Shaya."

The men in the crowd whistled and applauded as Shaya smiled and waved. "And, ladies I'm sure you are all excited to see who gets a chance to dance with the king himself," the man continued.

To Lina's surprise the women out did the men in the noise they made at the idea of dancing with the man of mystery. Lina watched as both the king and Shaya brought there hands up and chanted something. Soon two small balls of light appeared in their hands before the balls began to circle their heads. Then the balls took off and began to circle over the crowd. Lina followed the balls until one stopped over the head of a young man that looked about twenty. The man smiled and somewhat blushed as he was approached by Shaya. Lina looked around for the other ball but could not find it. It was at this moment that she noticed a lot of people looking above her. Lina looked up to find the other ball over her own head. She looked back down to see the king in white coming towards her. Lina placed her hand over her mouth as if she was embarrassed or surprised but it was more to cover up the smile on her face as she thought, 'Sly one aren't you?"

The king in white stopped in front of her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Lina replied as she offered her hand to him.

Lina and the king in white walked side by side towards the dance floor. Once they arrived the king turned to Lina and said, "You do know how to dance don't you?"

"Of course," Lina replied and somewhat huffed before saying, "Do you think your dealing with a random school girl?"

She could feel the king smile before he said, "Of course not...I'm dealing with Lina Inverse."

Lina's eyes widened before they both assumed their positions for the dance. The music began and Lina followed the king's lead. "So I see you've heard of me," Lina replied as she continued to go with the dance.

"Of course. You made quite a name for yourself...though you have done a good job of keeping a low key for quite a while," the king replied.

After a few moments the dance ended and Lina looked up into the king's eyes. Those sapphires still looked into her own ruby eyes with an intensity she had not known for quite a while. "Is this our meeting or do you want to have a bit more of a private chat," Lina asked while not breaking contact with his eyes.

"I must put in a good appearance for the people but you are more then welcome to accompany Shaya and I back to the tower," The king replied.

"Were do you want to meet," Lina asked.

"At the cafe were you and Shaya met after the festival," the king replied before turning and moving towards a group of townspeople.

Lina nodded as she turned to go grab her stuff from her room and to meet the king once he was leaving, 'I'll learn how you've dealt with living for so long...and maybe if you have a way to allow me to grow old,' Lina thought as she looked back once more before leaving.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Games

**The King in White**

**Chapter: 3**

**Games**

* * *

Let's have some more fun with our story.

* * *

Lina walked behind the king in white as he lead the towards the tower that she could see in the distance. She smiled as she felt interested in something in quite a while. 'There is quite the potential for me to find something new about magic,' Lina thought as it had been a while since someone had to potential to teach her magic.

As they got closer to the tower Lina noticed that the king in white's tower was quite an impressive structure on the high raise over the town. The tower looked to be made of just basic stone that had been craved from the very mountain itself. Though the material looked plain the way the tower was built showed that the creator was more of a creative soul than one might think. Lina could see the gargoyles that were built on each balcony and terrace of the tower. "Golems," came the king in white's voice into Lina's ears.

Lina looked as it seemed as if the king in white could read what she had been thinking about before asking, "Excuse me?"

The king in white looked over his shoulder without stopping before saying, "You were wondering about the gargoyles. They are all golems designed to protect my tower."

Lina nodded as she understood but then thought of another question, "What if the town is under attack?"

"The town guard normally has things under control. I've made a stand that the town should not come to depend on me, but if it is over the town guard's head then I have a back up," the king in white replied as he continued to walk.

Lina was satisfied with the answer given. From what she had seen in the town the people looked up to this man as a father figure. It seemed that the man was a believer in tough love. He did not spoil the town that wanted him near but at the same time did not leave them to completely alone to fend for themselves. Lina was glad that the king in white did not turn out to be a crabby old hermit but at the same time could sense from his habit of distance that he had some want to just disappear. 'I could imagine not wanting to get too close. If you are as old as they say you've lived long enough to know the pain of watching those around wither away,' Lina thought as some memories came to her.

Shaya looked at Lina as she saw something in her eyes change. The young elf turned and asked, "Is there something wrong Lady Inverse?"

"No...just an odd thought," Lina replied while not wanting to worry anyone with an old memory.

Shaya looked at Lina and was about to ask another question when his voice answered, "She will tell us when she is ready...memories can hurt more than any physical wound."

Lina looked at the king in white before thinking, 'How did he know?'

* * *

After another ten minutes Lina was inside the tower of the king in white. The main room on the first floor was wide and spacious with an inviting feel. The room was a combined kitchen and lounge that seemed rather homely to Lina and somewhat opposite of the king in white. 'Something tells me Shaya is in charge of the feel of this room,' she thought with a smirk on her face.

"This is the main room where guest are entertained. I know it is rude of me but I must leave you in Shaya's hands as I go upgrade the defenses so that they will not attack you," the king in white replied as he began to head towards the stairs that where in the middle of the tower and spiraled up.

Lina gulped before replying, "No that's okay...I can take a little rudeness if it means I won't get blown up."

Shaya smiled before taking Lina by the hand and saying, "Don't worry Lady Inverse I'll give you a full tour."

Lina withdrew her hand before saying, "Look, I know I'm older than you but I've never been good with titles. Please, just call me Lina."

Shaya smiled before taking Lina's hand once again and saying, "Well shall we continue with that tour Lina?"

Lina smiled before saying, "Much better."

* * *

He had told a small lie. The truth was that he could have changed the magic that monitored the tower's defenses from anywhere in the tower. But, he could not help but move away from Lina for the moment. He had made his to his chambers before removing the mask from his face. Zelgadis' eyes were alive with with what could almost be described as an insane glee. Ever since he had approached Lina he could feel the boredom slip from his mind and the gears begin to turn. 'This is more entertaining than I thought. Maybe we should continue this little game,' he thought as a mischievous side of Zelgadis made an appearance.

At first he had wanted to hid his face to see how Lina had changed without hinting that he knew much about how she acted in the past. Now it was almost like a game of chess. He would begin to drop hints and see how long it would take Lina to figure out who he was. 'She'll probably be mad that I'm keeping this a secret but that could be fun as well,' he thought as he walked out to his balcony before leaning on the rail.

Maybe it had finally happened, maybe he had finally lived long enough, and been bored for so long that he had finally snapped. Zelgadis knew that he would normally not do something like this but for some reason this game he was playing amused him to the point were he did not want to stop until Lina had figured it out. He let out a low chuckle before it continued and grew into a laugh that sound a slightly insane. 'I'll do it...I'll see how long it takes Lina to figure me out and have my fun,' he thought before turning back towards his room to undress from his heavy robes for the night.

* * *

Lina yawned as she set her travel pack down in her room. Shaya had given her the grand tour of the tower and it was impressive. The first level was the kitchen and greeting room for guest. The second floor was a large dinning room. The third floor was divided into four nice sized guest rooms. The fourth floor was a floor wide bath. Shaya had explained that when the king in white had first come to the area there was a natural spring on the other side of the mountain. During the construction of the tower the king in white decided to move the spring into the tower as his own bath. The fifth floor was Shaya's domain. It was split between a bedroom and a herbalist lab. Shaya had been taught magic by the king in white but she preferred only to use healing magic and making potions to help health problems. The sixth, seventh, and eighth floors were taken up by the private library of the king in white. Lina could not help but smile while thinking, 'I'm going to be digging through there before I leave.'

There were two floors above the library but Shaya did not show them saying that it was the king in white's private space. Lina had gotten her to reveal that the ninth floor was a workshop where the king created many different things including the golems that were a part of the security of his tower. And, finally the tenth floor was the king's own bed chamber. 'Again, that says something about him,' Lina began, 'He is separated from the world by ten floors but at the same time the one person that he has let into his life is kept away by four floors as well.'

Lina could see all the earmarks of a man that was much older than anyone could guess. A man that knew he would continue to live on no matter what went on in the outside world. She knew the feeling seeing as how she had felt that way as well. After losing so many people she had had relationships with she had grown tired of her life. Lina sat down on the bed before sighing and thinking, 'Though if he has lived this long there might be a chance that he is looking for a companion that he is sure he will not out live.'

Lina knew she was a candidate for such a companion but did not know if she wanted to stay or continue on. She knew that nothing out there would stop her from traveling until she could not continue but she was not sure of the king either. 'I need to get to the man behind the mask. And, then I can judge if I will stay or continue on my way,' Lina thought as she laid down and just stared at the ceiling.

Lina smiled before saying, "I'll play the game," as she moved her hand out and shaped it like a gun, "I'll see your face one way or another," before faking like she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Connection

**The King in White**

**Chapter: 4**

**Connection**

* * *

Been a little while but what can I say...I've never been the greatest at keeping my update schedule. Sorry. But, also seeing as how this is my last semester of college so I'm a bit busier that normal. But, on with the fic.

* * *

Zelgadis awoke and sat up in his bed. He stretched before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stood before heading towards the closet that held his clothing. He opened the door to be greeted with many white shirts and pants. Zelgadis dressed in a lower key outfit seeing as how he would not leave the grounds of the tower and not into the town. After he had donned the shirt and pants he pulled on a simple white cloak before stepping into a pair of brown shoes. He then grabbed a pair of white gloves and pulled them on his hands. After finishing Zelgadis turned to a small cabinet and opened it to reveal a less ornate mask made of ivory. He picked up the mask and ran his fingers over it as it was just a curved slate of ivory. There were no inscriptions or inlays like on the masks he wore into public. 'If I'm not in public the simple things are better,' Zelgadis thought before placing the mask on his face.

The mask fit onto his face and stayed in place by way to the magic woven into it. Zelgadis then reached back and pulled the cloak hood over his head to finish off his disguise. He was the king in white once again. He became the person that villagers took hope in and looked up to. He walked to his balcony as he took in the morning. The sun slowly peaked above the ridge of mountains in the east as the haze of the morning came into the valley. The king in white looked down into the valley as he saw the farmers beginning their work as the sun came onto their crops. He turned his view to see the shop keepers beginning to open their shops for the day. He pulled his view down to the rose garden he kept next to the tower. He saw a figure moving around in the rows of flowers. The figure had bright red hair but the body type was too lithe for it to be Shaya. 'Lina,' he thought before lifting himself on the railing and then stepping off.

* * *

Lina had awoken early and could not get back to sleep. She had dressed in a yellow shirt and mauve colored jeans. It had been a while since she had worn an outfit like it but she was not traveling so she could take it easy with what she was wearing. She did not need any of her talismans or amulets while she was in the shadow of the tower. 'I can actually relax here. I don't have to worry about being attacked by anything out of the blue,' Lina thought as she walked among the rows of roses in the king in white's garden.

Lina walked up to a bush of roses and ran her fingers on the petals of the roses. The garden was immaculately kept with not a single vine or flower out of place. It seemed that everything the king in white touched or created was made with a sense of beauty. 'But, there is something missing from the things I've seen,' Lina thought as she withdrew her hand from the roses.

Lina was about to turn around when she felt some thing on her bare arm. She looked down to see a white gloved hand on her arm. She was about to look back when she felt the other hand on her neck. Lina did not know how to react as she knew it was the king in white that was holding her. She felt the hand on her arm move slowly up before she heard him say, "I see you've been enjoying my roses."

Lina nodded before replying, "I wanted to relax and this garden seemed like a good place."

Lina began to turn and felt the hand withdraw from her before she came face to mask with the king in white. She looked at him and even the mask was a thing of beauty that he had created but that same thing nagged at her in the back of her mind. "You've noticed even if you can't say it," the king replied as he walked forward and took a rose in his hand.

"What do you mean," Lina asked.

Lina knew there was something wrong but at the same time she could not put the feeling into words or thoughts. She walked forward and looked at the rose before she heard his reply, "All that I make is a thing of art and beauty but they are all static."

Lina's eyes widened. She had felt that but could not express it fully. The king in white's creations were all things that were static and not truly living. The roses where the first organic thing that she had seen him work with. "Not, everything. The roses are not static. They live and grow and die just like other things."

"No," the king replied, "These roses are a bit different. Once they began to bloom I cast a renewal spell on them. They will never wilt or die."

Lina's eyes widened again before saying, "Well that makes it a bit different. But, I can understand."

"Can you," the king replied as he turned and ran his right hand against Lina's chin.

Lina pulled away and turned to look down into the village. She nodded before saying, "We are a rare breed you and I. We have extended our lives well beyond what they were supposed to be and we are not sure if we are still mortal or not."

The king nodded before replying, "Yes, throughout our lives we have done things that have caused us to live past our contemporaries. But, we are different in the way we have chosen to continue once we figured out the inevitable."

Lina looked back at the king in white before saying, "I don't think we are truly that different. I choose to keep traveling so that I wouldn't get attached to anyone or place. You settled down but originally in a place that was devoid of anything. When the world found you, you interacted but you've still kept your distance. And, not just through this tower but through the mask you wear."

The king in white watched Lina before replying, "True, I have locked my visage away in that of white and ivory. But, it is better for everyone this way. I do not become attached to the lives I will out live but it provides the villagers with a glimmer of happiness and hope to know that I will always be here."

Lina smirked as she looked down at the town. The farmers had been in their fields for a while and the shops were just opening. It was like watching an ant farm kick into gear as light came into the tank. Lina continued to look down as she replied, "My story has become legend and fairy tales that are told to children. Not many people know I'm alive but they take hope in the idea that there was a human that reached my level of power."

The king in white looked at Lina before saying, "We have both earned our way into legend. Others have joined us in this realm, but we are the only two to continue to live with the legend."

Lina looked back at the king before asking, "Who are you talking about?"

The king smiled under his mask before replying, "Your companions joined you in legend. Gourry Gabriev the swordsman of light, Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon the hammer of justice, Xellos the trickster priest, and Zelgadis Greywords the mysterious sorcerer swordsman."

Lina's eyes grew wide as the king listed off the names of her former companions before she turned away as the sting of loss hit her. Lina gripped at her shirt with her hand while holding back the pain that remembering her lost friends brought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the white glove. "Did I overstep my bounds," the king asked.

Lina shook her head before saying, "No, it's just been a while since someone could remember their names and titles."

"Your story is well known in this town. Before I settled down I had heard of the red head sorceress and her traveling companions. It is a story I have shared with the town and it is a story they have kept close to their hearts," the king replied before removing his hand and began to walk away.

Lina turned and looked at the man before asking, "Why did you share my story with them?"

The king in white stopped and sighed before saying, "Because, your story gives them a figure with a face of humanity full of emotion. It gives them a human hero and not the cold face of this mask."

Lina watched as the king in white walked away towards the front of the tower. She moved a hand in front of her mouth as she watched the mysterious man walked away and disappear behind the tower. Lina could not help but feel something about the man that was rather familiar. Something about the king in white brought Lina's mind back to an older time. She smiled as she thought, "We might have more in common than just what was talked about."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Rage

**The King in White**

**Chapter: 5**

**Rage**

* * *

Time for some fun. Really big chapter time.

* * *

Lina looked down on the town from the top of the hill at the base of the tower. She watched as the town came to life for the day. The farmers were working in the fields as they had been for some time since before the sun has come into view. The store owners and shop keepers were tending their shops and preparing for the day. Some were cleaning, others stocking, the whole town look as if it was a giant machine with all the cogs moving in unison. Lina smirked as she watched and could not help but think, 'He has everything working to quite a timely schedule. The town is very productive but...is there any room for what they want?'

Lina shrugged before she began to walk down the road towards the town. After about ten minutes Lina walked into the outskirts of the town and smiled as she passed by the many store workers as they prepared for the day. Many waved to her as they had gotten used to seeing the other red haired maiden that the king in white had taken in. Lina continued to walk through the town as she could not help but want to be apart of the living town if not for just a little while. She knew that it was not wise to become attached with the members of the town but she could not continue to stay in state of isolation like the king in white. Lina came to the center of town were a grand fountain stood. She sat on the edge of the fountain and looked into the water. She frowned as her face stared back at her from the liquid mirror of the water. She had not aged at all when it came to her looks. She still looked like she was just a teenager though she had live for well over a hundred and fifty years. Lina was beginning to drift off into her thoughts when she felt a tug on her pants. She turned quickly, ready to give someone a piece of her mind, to come face to face with a young girl. Lina's emotions changed as the little child looked at her with curiosity before asking, "Excuse me Miss, but...," then blushing before falling silent.

"What is the matter dear," Lina asked as she reverted to talking like a mother would to her child.

The young girl turned around before continuing, "Are you the king's...the king's...are you his girlfriend?"

Lina's eyes widened for a second before she let loose with a laugh while trying to not to be too loud. Nonetheless, Lina's outburst attracted the attention of other's around the square. A few other children that had stayed away approached before asking the other girl, "What is so funny? Is she the king's girlfriend or not?"

Lina finally gained control of herself before saying, "No...No I'm not. I'm a mage like the king in white."

There came a collective sigh from the young girls as the main question was answered. A young man came from the side and asked, "You know magic like the king?"

Lina nodded. She noticed that a lot of people were starting to crowd around. Kids, teenagers, and adults all wanted to hear who this stranger was and what she was doing with the king in white. Next came a question for out of the crowd, "Are you trying to study under the king?"

Lina shook her head before saying, "I was wanting to compare notes. See if he had come across anything I haven't."

A loud den arose at the idea of someone being as strong as the king in white and how that was impossible. "Who are you then?"

Lina huff slightly as she could tell that they did not believe her when she had said she was in league with the king in white. She knew that the king had told them her story but would they believe her. "I'm Lina Inverse," Lina replied while crossing her arms over her chest.

A hush fell over the before the den of whispers began again. Lina could tell from their faces that they did not believe her and was about to shout when a voice came from behind her, "She is Lina Inverse. The king in white confirmed it himself."

Lina turned to see Shaya coming her way with a smile on her face. She stopped next to Lina before saying, "The king in white has invited Lina to live amongst us as long as she wishes. Please, accept her as our guest and friend."

The small girl next to Lina looked at her with wide eyes before saying, "The real Lina Inverse..."

Lina nodded. She was about to replied when a loud explosion was heard. Lina stood and looked where the noise came from to see a large plume of smoke coming from the outskirts of the village. Lina quickly stepped up onto the fountain basin before jumping in the air and shouting, "Ray Wing!"

Lina took off towards the area that the explosion came from with Shaya right behind her. Lina turned her head as she flew and asked, "What is going on?"

"I don't know. But, it could always be a new bandit gang that doesn't know what they are getting themselves into," Shaya replied as she tried to catch up with Lina.

Lina smirked as she cracked her knuckles before thinking, 'Time to have some fun.'

* * *

Lina landed on the outskirts of town to see the burning remains of a cart and a few of the town guard that had been knocked out of commission. She ran over to one of the guards that was still conscious and asked, "What happened?"

The guard looked up before saying, "Bandits...they came out of nowhere."

Lina laid the man down before looking at Shaya and asking, "You know white magic right?"

"Yes, I'll take care of the wounded you go help out," Shaya replied as she kneeled next to the guard and began a healing spell.

Lina ran up a hill to see a guard trying in vain to ward off a decent group of bandits. Lina held her hands over her head before drawing back on the invisible bow. "Flare Arrow," she shouted before letting the arrow made of fire loose.

The flare arrow flew through the air before striking true and hitting a bandit in the back. The bandits looked up to see Lina before one of them shouted, "Shit, a mage!"

All the bandit turned their attention to the girl in the yellow shirt and mauve jeans as she looked down on them. The leader stepped forward and laughed before saying, "Aye, it be just one little girl."

"Little," Lina yelled before fire shot out of her hand and three more bandits became crispy.

The leader, who was like most bandits in that he was dirty, had a rough beard and was missing a good bit of his teeth, cocked an eyebrow before saying, "You've gon'an done it now missie."

Lina was about to to taunt the bandits when she heard a boom. She quickly dodge out the way as a cannon ball came sailing her direction. The cannon ball hit a tree and exploded. Lina quickly cast a ray wing and was in the air again. "Man you guys are terrible. The one chance you have to hit me and you botch that up."

The leader laughed before saying, "Well, then try this on'."

Lina watched as the bandits aimed the cannon so it would land inside the town. Lina's eyes grew wide as she flew back and prepared to defend the town from cannon fire. The ball rocketed out of the barrel of the cannon and flew through the air at quite a speed. Lina adjusted her course and got in front of the ball before shouting, "Balas Wall!"

The magical barrier erected between Lina and the ball before the projectile hit. The cannon ball exploded on contact with the barrier, but to Lina's surprise her balas wall failed and she took the brunt of the explosion. Lina lost control of her ray wing and plummeted to the ground like a rock. She hit with a hard crash before she felt herself black out for a moment. She felt someone cradle her before she heard Shaya's voice, "Lina are you alright?"

Lina opened her eyes to see Shaya over her and the bandits approaching. Lina looked to the side and noticed townspeople and guard coming towards the outskirts ready to defend what was theirs. Lina stopped Shaya from casting the healing spell and said, "Don't...don't worry about me. There are going to be a lot more causalities if you don't...don't summon him now."

Shaya nodded before concentrating and sending a ball of light into the air. After the ball reached a good height it exploded into a large white flare. Shaya then looked down to Lina and began to assess the injuries. Lina was bleeding from a cut over her eye as well as a few cuts up and down her body that had come from the explosion of the cannon ball. As the bandits were about to come down the hill a and the townsfolk had made it to Shaya a loud voice was heard over the area, "What is going on here?"

The people cheered and celebrated as they knew the voice. Soon the visage of the king in white had appeared out of thin air in front of Shaya and Lina. "I thought I said that bandits are not my problem..."

The king stopped in mid-sentence as he turned to see Shaya cradling and battered Lina Inverse. The king in white clenched his fist as anger ran through his body for the first time in a long time. Shaya saw the look in his eyes and knew this was not good. Shaya picked Lina up and moved back to where the townsfolk were standing. She handed Lina to a guard before saying, "Apply this salve to all the cuts and that should stop the bleeding," before handing over a bottle.

The guard nodded before laying Lina down and beginning his task. Shaya stood up before clasping her hands and chanting, "Jewel of the king lend me your strength."

The pearl that was set into Shaya's head band lit up before she shouted her next spell, "Balas Wall!"

The magic barrier appeared around all those that were not about to be in combat as Shaya thought, 'I must protect the villagers.'

As Shaya was preparing for the worse she heard the guard say, "Lady please, you must rest."

Shaya looked over to see Lina stand up and look towards the king in white. She began a healing spell on herself before Shaya asked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to let him fight alone. I should be out there," Lina replied.

"You need to stay here. What is about to occur is something that hasn't happened in quite a while and even I don't know what to expect," Shaya replied with true worry in her voice.

Lina turned and watched as the king in white squared off with the bandits.

* * *

The leader of the bandits laughed before saying, "Lookie her' boys. 'nother of them mages."

"You will pay for the blood you have spilled," the king in white replied before bringing his hands up.

"Blade of darkness which hides from the noonday sun. Come to my call and let us destroy those who stand before us. Blade of Shadows," the king chanted before flexing out his right hand.

Lina watched as a blade of pure black formed in the king's hand. She gasped at this spell that she had never seen before. 'He is good,' Lina could not help but think.

The king stood his ground with the blade in his hands. The bandits moved as the cannon came into view. The bandits fired the cannon at the king. Before anyone could react the cannon ball launched above the king and sliced in two before exploding off in the distance. The bandits and the townsfolk stared in disbelief as they could see that the king in white had parried away the ball with the blade. "Gett'em boys," the leader shouted at a few bandits rushed at the king.

The bandits charged as the king in white effortlessly dodged their slashes. A bandit came in with an axe just to see the axe head fly the other way as the blade had made short work of the weapon. Said bandit did not have long to stare as a glove covered fist connected with his face and sent him flying past the cannon. Another bandit tried to attack the king with his sword but the same happened with the piece of metal. Said bandit when flying in another direction as the same fist attacked him. The bandit leader gnashed his teeth before saying, "Just shoot! I don't care how many of ours are hit shoot."

The cannon fired into the melee and exploded. The crowd gasped as the smoke and dirt erupted from the middle of the group. As the dust cleared the bandits where all done and the king in white was on his knees. The king had turned away from the cannon but was gripping at his face. Lina could tell he was in pain and wanted to go to him but knew that Shaya would not drop the wall until it was over. Lina watched as the king stood and let his hand down. Lina gasped as she saw something she did not expect. It would have gone unnoticed if it was not for the pure contrast between the ivory mask and the blue that was running down it. 'Blue blood,' Lina questioned in her mind, 'He isn't human at all."

The king laughed as he saw his own blood for the first time in over a hundred years. 'My mask is magical...and the shards of it pierced my skin,' he thought as he knew the mask was cracked over his right eye.

He stood to his full height before laughing again but in a voice that did no seem to belong to the king in white. Lina's eyes widened as she felt a change in the man and could swear that something felt too familiar to be a good thing. The king raised his head before opening his eyes. The whole town gasped as the eyes that were normally sapphire blue had changed to a full blood red. Lina looked at Shaya before saying, "He's a monster!"

Shaya sighed as she knew this could happen. A long time ago Zelgadis had told her that the demon inside him was becoming more a part of him as he aged. He had warned that if enough anger was brought out in him that the bronze demon would more than likely take control. Now the thing he feared the most was coming to pass and the king in white was turning into a demon in front of her eyes. Shaya's eyes snapped open when she heard the cannon fire again. The ball came at the king but exploded before it hit him as it was block by an invisible energy. The king turned around and laughed before saying, "Your pitiful toys are no use against me."

Lina looked at Shaya before saying, "Get the people out of here."

"What," Shaya replied.

"Get them out of here. After the bandits are done for he will turn on us. I'm the only one here who can hold their own against this," Lina replied as Shaya dropped the balas wall.

Lina ran forward as Shaya began her task. Lina grumbled, 'Great the guy I want to study under is a freakin Mazuko...wait! Blue blood...It can't be,' Lina's mind snapped as she stopped in her tracks.

Lina watched as the king in white disappeared and then reappeared next to the cannon. Before she could move the cannon was ripped to pieces and a large explosion kicked up the earth. After a minute the smoke began to clear to show the king in white holding the bandit leader by the neck. Lina watched as the king slowly strangled the life out of bandit leader until his body went limp and no noise could be heard. The king in white threw the body away before turning towards Lina. He looked at her for a long moment before he began to move forward. Lina finally came to and shouted, "Don't move any closer," while preparing a fireball.

To Lina's surprise he stopped and just looked at her even though she knew that the fireball would not stop him. "Lose the mask now! I know who you are...," Lina let the fireball drop and she bowed her head before asking, "Why didn't you tell me, Zelgadis?"

Lina watched as the figure of the king in white began to shake as if he could not control himself. Soon after a cackle came from the king before he reached up and placed his palm on the mask. He pulled the mask from his face before raising and opening his eyes. "Hello, Lina," Zelgadis replied in his normal voice while looking at Lina through ruby colored eyes.

Lina glared at Zelgadis as she wanted to ask so many things. She wanted to know so much that had happened. But, nothing would come from her mouth other than, "Why?"

Zelgadis smiled, seeming like a devil in human form, as he cackled into the air. "Why," he responded, "Why you ask...Because, I was bored."

Lina took a step back as her eyes widened before she asked, "What's happened to you Zel? And, how are you able to talk in that state?"

Zelgadis began to walk forward while saying, "As I aged I began to become more in touch with the demon in me. Now I can enter this state but still keep most of my mental facilities in line. Kind of like a berserk mode but not as bad."

Lina backed away slightly before asking, "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you hide from me? We're friends Zel."

Zelgadis smirked before disappearing. Before Lina could react he had reappeared right in front of her. Zelgadis reached out and grabbed Lina's shoulder with his left had and her chin with his right. He gently moved Lina's chin until she was looking as his eyes. Zelgadis' glowing red eyes looked down into Lina's before saying, "It has been quite sometime since I have run into someone that I could call a contemporary. When you showed up I saw an opportunity to have a little fun. You have no idea how boring it gets. Living as long as I have and the only thing to do is to play mayor for the town. No challenge to my mind whatsoever, but then you showed up. I began my game of dropping hints...just this little unexpected event caused the game to end much sooner."

Lina reached up and placed her hands on Zelgadis' cheeks before asking, "What has time done to you?"

"I've withdrawn from the world for the most part, but it has left me with a lust for a challenge," Zelgadis began, "I've tried so many different things but none of them were truly worth my time. I could create any stone decoration or music box but it is still no substitute for what I have felt the brief period I was playing this game," Zelgadis replied.

Lina looked down before replying, "Well, the game is over. But, that doesn't mean that you have to be alone again...Zelgadis," Lina replied as she spread her fingers and chanted, "Sleep."

Zelgadis released Lina as he stumbled back while fighting the spell. He stood straight again and looked at Lina with his normal sapphire eyes. "I...will not...give...," Zelgadis said as he stepped forward as if his foot was weighted down.

Lina moved forward while outstretching her hand while saying, "I'm sorry Zel but I need some time to think...and you need rest...sleep."

The second spell hit and caused Zelgadis to fall into slumber. Lina caught his drooping body before hugging to him and sobbing slightly. 'This is what time does to us...it causes us to lose ourselves,' Lina began to think, 'Yet, we are too afraid to end it.'

Lina picked up Zelgadis' body and cast a ray wing on herself as she flew back towards the tower with a lot on her mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
